


Understanding

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finds the picture of young Bilbo. He tries to understand what it is that his uncle is keeping from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Frodo was  45 already. He loved living with his uncle and he knew it was more than he could have ever wished for. Bilbo was kind and loving. But Frodo couldn´t not notice the sad look that once in a while appeared on his uncle´s face.

It probably didn´t happen often when he was younger, maybe because he was a very lively child and kept his uncle busy, or maybe as a child as he was, he didn´t see it. What he knew was that Bilbo loved talking about his adventure with the dwarves. He told him everything about each part of it maybe a hundred times. But Frodo couldn´t shake off the feeling that there was something missing in the stories. Something that had nothing to do with Elves, Orcs or any other danger they encountered.

Everytime Bilbo mentioned the King under the Mountain, his tone changed. Sometimes he become more  enthusiastic, but other times more sad or wistful. Frodo could understand that as the King died so it was perfectly normal to be sad about it! But that was not it. He knew Bilbo and it was when he came of age and started to understand more the nature of one´s  feelings, he began to realise that that might be the root of the problem.

One day when Bilbo went outside to the market, Frodo accidentaly bumped awkwardly into the table by the window. It did happen quite often actually. On the table, there were as usually piles  of papers – maps, instuctions for healing, gardening advice and something else.

Frodo didn´t notice it at first, but when he picked up some of the papers that fell down, he saw a picture of a familiar but  young hobbit. He couldn´t believe his eyes. Although it was obviously an old picture, it was his uncle! But at the same time, he looked different and not just because he was younger.  He eyes shone brightly with proud look and a small grin beggining to appear on his lips. Why hadn´t he ever seen this picture? Who drew it in a first place? It was obviously made by a skilled hand in no hurry.

He then turned the paper to look at the back and was pleasantly surprised that there was a note present.

 

_No matter what future brings, you will always look like this to me, my dear Burglar._

_T_

Frodo couldn´t help blush a little. At the same time he felt a small hint of pain in his heart for his uncle. He was right, there was more to the story.

 He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his uncle standing next to him looking at the paper with that sad look again.

“It´s from the King, isn´t it?“ asked Frodo.

Bilbo took the paper from him, turned it to look at the picture and a small smile appeared on his face.

“I never told him--“ he sighed "--I never told him how much he meant to me.“

“I´m sure he knew.“ replied Frodo holding his uncle´s hand.

Bilbo didn´t look at him. He put the picture with some other papers to a small box and left the room.

Frodo sighed silently. If someone asked _him_ to go on an adventure, he would watch himself carefully not to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, English is (unfortunately) not my first language. I don´t know why I wrote this, it just happened. But I like it and I hope you will as well. Any feedback is welcome!!


End file.
